Love, Live, Spy: GG5
by justhighlyimprobable
Summary: Cammie's on the run toward answers. What will she do and where will she go to find the truth behind her past? Who will she see along the way to finding her answers and what will she find? Read it. Z/C
1. Chapter One: On The Run

Love, Live, Spy

"Wait!" I heard a voice whisper behind me. I was about to enter the secret passage. The last secret passage I hoped was not blocked, but a girl could only hope.

Secret Passage? Yeah, the one in my school: my school for _spies. _Yeah, I go to The Gallagher Academy for _exceptional _Young Women. Of course some people (like a certain ex- boyfriend) don't really know how exceptional we really are.As I was saying: I was about to step into the stormy night. Surprisingly it was raining that night. And I mean raining hard.

I turned around to see the last person I expected to see, yet I still had the ability to udder the word: "Mom."

"How-"I started.

She held out my Covet Operation Report and smiled while saying, "I skipped to the last page."

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I just- I-… I need to do this."

She started to walk towards her office with an understanding expression but stopped short and said "Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded. "Mom," She turned. "Don't- Don't let them come after me. Okay? Especially… not… Him. And with that I turned escaped on my journey. If I weren't on a mission I might be thinking of certain things: Like Why was my mom letting me go? Why is she up at 2am? But of course I was so I didn't.

I'd like to say that the easy part was over, but I couldn't, because even that wasn't done yet.


	2. Chapter Two: The Run Away

-The Run _Away_

I moved the stones behind the gazebo back in place. That secret passage I just found this year, under the grand stair case. The rain was pouring hard and I didn't bring an umbrella. So instead I ran into the nearest place I could find which happen to be the 24 hour pharmacy.

I know what you're thinking, a pharmacy: what's so special about that? But the thing is this was Josh's family's pharmacy and….. Wait! I was already in disguise! A black wig, freckles (make up), and green contacts should hide me or that's what I thought. But I'd forgotten Josh _always saw me._

Although I had Josh on the mind, I was thinking about if I did the right thing. What was I doing? Where was I going to go next?

"Do I know you?" Josh said, looking at me weirdly. Josh! Oh my gosh, it's Josh. Why was he looking at me like that? Oh wait, I was just standing there looking like an idiot staring into space. Great.

"Sorry!" I blurted out dumbly. "I just- It was raining and- and-"

He laughed. "It's fine"

"What's your name? Are you new here?" He smiled.

Oh, great. Yeah, I wasn't smart enough, not ready enough, to already have my cover legend ready which sucks. So instead I did what spies did best. I lied.

"Daisy Thomas, actually I'm just visiting my uncle," I lied with a fake smile on my face. "My uncle Byron. What would your name be? Wait! What are you doing up it's like 2am, right?"

"Uh, well I offered the night shift for my Dad; he'll be in here at five. My names Josh," He held out his hand as I shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Daisy."

"So where do you live, exactly?"

My phone saved me from telling another lie. "_Buzz" At_ first I was as happy as could be; I just pretend it was my uncle. Then, I realized it was a real phone call and who could be calling me at 2am?

Author's note: Longer? Better? Honestly, I'm all for Zammie (Zach & Cammie) but I just had to include Josh(: I really like writing this.


	3. Chapter Three: The Run Towards

-The_ Run_ Towards

"Aren't you going to get that?" Josh asked, with a confused expression on his face as I walked, no, rushed towards the door.

"Actually, that's probably Uncle Byron now, I've got to go!" I yelled as I ran out the door and onto the road. I had to get away and get away fast. My phone was still ringing as I ran towards the bus station. Yes, I knew the buses didn't run this late (Or early, is it?) but it was almost 4am, which gave me maybe an hour of waiting?

I knew I had to see who it was, so I took out my phone and looked at the caller ID.

Zach.

So, if I didn't answer him he'd be worried. If I did answer I might be able to get him to believe I'm still at school in my room. Well, I took that chance.

"Hello?" I said as if I was extremely tired.

"Hey, it's Zach. Meet me by your room."

"Um, no?" I whispered acting as if I didn't want to wake my roommates. "It's like 4 in the morning look I'm going back to sleep. Bye-"

"No! Please!" He pleaded. Then I remembered something I'd forgotten before: as my mother was walking back to her office after our little chat she set my report right back in the Hall of History.

"Is this about running away again? I told you I said no. Ugh! Fine, I'll go but instead meet me in the Hall of History."

"What?" He asked astounded. "Why? What about your mom?"

"Just do it okay? See you soon," And with that I hung up.

So you see that's how I gave away that I ran away and it's been barely two hours. So now I needed to hide.

I ended up in the back seat of the bus I was going to ride in the morning leading to the Richmond Airport in about 30 minutes. There is a Roseville airport but if Zach did manage to get out of school that's exactly where he'd look first. Oh, and did I mention Richmond Airport is an _international _airport?

Author's Note: (: Cliff Hanger? ehh Sorta...


	4. Chapter Four: Suddenly Gone

-Suddenly _Gone_

I needed to meet Cammie and soon: so I called her, she seemed tired but I didn't buy it, she wanted to see me. We really needed to talk. I honestly think that running _away _could be _our _best option.

I was in the Hall of History when I found it: a random CoveOps report. It was long, so I did what a natural, teenage boy would do I skipped the end. "_Run, run, run."_

Alone. Cammie ran away…Alone.

Suddenly, the door down the hall opened. I didn't have time to run or hide from Ms. Morgan. She already knew I was there.

"Zach," She called out. "Go to your room, okay? And please don't leave." But it wasn't a plead, it was an order.

"Zach?" She asked. I turned around and she looked at me in the eye when she said softly: "She asked me to keep you here, safe. If you read the whole thing it might make sense. They are also letters, I got one, I believe you might have gotten on too." And while that, she went back into her office.

"_Don't think of me running away, but running towards" It said. _

Cammie thought she was keeping me safe but doesn't she know I'm going to go look for her anyways. I couldn't leave, I was lucky Headmistress Morgan was letting me stay; leaving after her telling me to stay would lose her trust.

Oh, What about Bex, Liz, and Macey? Do they know?

Author's Note: Zach(: Oh, and Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls Not Me


	5. Chapter Five: Vanished

-_Vanished – Baxter _

I woke up to find loud knocking at our room door. I looked at the clock to find that it was 6am. There better be good reason for waking me up.

I opened the door to find Zachary Goode. He looked upset and frantic.

"What?" I snapped. I knew I just woke up Macey, Liz, and Cam But I couldn't help it this guy just got on my nerves. I didn't know if we could _trust_ him and sometimes he just seemed like a _ghost_.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked and then his expression changed. He seemed… disappointed? His heart seemed to sink in his chest as he whispered the word I dreaded. "Cam"

"Look," Macey said coming up behind me. "We all know how much you love Cammie but please you don't have to wake up all of us to get to her! You couldn't have waited till breakfast?"

I heard Liz get up and walk over to the bathroom. "Bex?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Did you leave letters in the bathroom?" She asked as if it wasn't weird at all and maybe it would be if we weren't _spies"_

Then I turned my gaze away from Zach and looked over at Liz but not before taking a long look at Cammie's bed, she had her head under the covers must've fallen asleep that way. "No."

"Macey?"

"Umm No."

Then I realized it. Zach was here and Cammie wasn't up. Something was going on. I walked to her bed leaving the door wide open. Zach came and watched as pulled the covers away from…. Her pillow? Cammie was gone. Vanished.

"Where Is She? You have five seconds to tell me Goode or I'll beat you until your dead. Thing was I wasn't joking.

"I don't know." he whispered softly.

"Bex," Liz whispered walking up to me with an envelope in her hand.

"It says you name."

I opened the envelope slowly and found a note with Cammie's handwriting inside.

Bex:

I know what you're thinking. You want to kill me. Well maybe I should explain things first.

So what do you know? I'm guessing: Cammie's gone. Am I right? Well I'm going to start from there. Yes, I'm probably long gone by now. I ran away or maybe I should reword that I ran towards. Towards answers and I'm going to find them. Soon.

Bex, you know I love you and I'd love to have you by my side but you're safe and that's what matters to me now. Please don't be mad but I'm keeping you safe. So, you stay or have fun and go on vacation and be safe where you _need _to be; while I go and do what _I need _to do.

-Cammie

"Safe," I whispered.


	6. Chapter Six: To See

-To _See_

**Covert Operations Report**

**Spot the Surveillance:**

_By Cameron Morgan (Yes, just Cameron Moran this time.). Hereafter referred to as "The Operative"_

_The Operative saw 3 total tails. One of which was the bubble blowing guard, so The Operative knew her mother had sent them. She also saw she still had bugs on her._

I ran to the bathroom as awkwardly natural as I could. I went in to the stall and checked for bugs. I had one on my back, one in my shoe, and… and one in my Watch.

I said a really bad word but honestly I doubted anyone really noticed because it was in Farsi. I threw the watch along with the other bugs in the trash of the stall. Liz, Bex, and Macey would now definitely know I was there, great. Good thing I'd be long gone by then. I walked out with red, straight hair and brown eyes. I was a teen, so I had to look it. I wore black skinny jeans with a white tee shirt and some sneakers.

I walked out and noticed all three of my tails looked panicked. _"Where did she go?"_ I could practically hear them whisper into their comms units. I smiled and took out my phone asked like I was talking to the person I was coming to visit as I waited at my gate. I said things like: _"I can't wait to see you!"_ and _"Wow what are we going to do while I'm there?" _

I looked around the airport as I boarded the plane. "Goodbye Virginia" I mouthed stepping onto the plane that'd take me to my mission. Where was I going?

London.

Author's note: Sorry it's really short :P But I'm going to start writing the next one soon! Thank you for the reviews! Even though there are only two I am like so grateful(: If you really do like my story or have any questions please review it! Means a lot.


	7. Chapter Seven: To Hope

-To _hope _-_Goode_

"Did you find her?" Bex asked anxiously through the comms unit.

"No, where did you guys track her watch again?" I answered.

"Um, where did we track her again?" I could hear Bex ask Liz over the comms unit. Finally she answered with: "The Richmond Airport."

Wow, I already knew that. Macey and I were already there looking for Cammie. Before we left I told Ms. Morgan what we were doing; all she did was nod and give me a paper with some numbers on it. I still didn't know what it meant.

"Where in the Richmond Airport?"

"Liz?" Bex asked.

"Zach?" Liz asked.

"Yes?"

"You can't get the watch, actually I don't know if she still has it on but it's in the girl's bathroom.

"I'll get her," Macey finally spoke up. I liked how she said "her" hoping it was Cammie and not "it" as in just the watch. In my opinion, I think Macey was hurt the most. Cammie was there when she thought Macey was in trouble and now Macey couldn't be there for Cammie. And it hurt Macey, it hurt her a lot.

Macey walked into the bathroom and 5 seconds later walked out with the watch in her hand. She had a grim expression, muttering to her to herself almost having tears in her eyes.

She walked up to me and handed the watch to me and then smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like you're about to cry."

"So do you."

"Well-"

"Well what?" I asked.

"I let myself hope," She whispered.

Author's Note: I had to do another Zach one(: Review?


	8. Chapter Eight: To Be Found

-To be _found_

I was walking down the crowded streets of London looking for a clue to what I was looking for. I was looking for the tunnel by the bridge. You know, the one Mr. Solomon used last winter. Why was I looking there, I actually had no clue but it seemed like something. That's when I saw him. His smirk seemed to be missing. He was standing there looking around, not acting but actually looking.

Looking around.

Looking for me.

Looking in London.

I hissed another really bad word but I still doubt anyone noticed because it was in Japanese. He heard it, though. He was trained to hear it. He started looking around frantically and speaking into a comms unit I wouldn't have been able to see if I wasn't a spy.

You're going to think I'm stupid and crazy. But I did this on purpose. I went and _tripped _into him.

"Sorry," I mumbled and walked around him. He paused for a second but kept looking after I passed.

Yes, I did that on _purpose_. Why? Because if you were Zach, looking for me  
>(Who is in <em>hiding<em>), would you be looking for clumsy people _bumping_ into you, or people who are _avoiding_ you?

And then he started to turn around. "No, No, No," I mumbled. This wasn't going to end well and I knew it when I saw _Bex _walking up to Zach. She was just talking to him casually or so it appeared that way, she was actually asking about his freak-out.

I was facing them looking around acting as if I was lost or looking for someone. Then something happened that I did _not_ see coming. Zach made eye contact with me. I was supposed to be a tourist! It was no use. He knew now. I cursed at myself for not wearing eye contacts today.

Bex was gone when I saw him next, walking towards me. I did something that _still_ surprises me: I stayed still.

Author note: Sorry it took me awhile to upload this I wrote it about a week ago but I was lazy. I have started writing the next one but I feel it's all wrong so, we'll see how it goes.


	9. Chapter Nine: Past

-_ Past_

He walked _past _me to Bex who was standing 5 feet away from me.

"Find her?"

"No, but- but I can just feel that she's here somewhere." Zach, stuttering? I must be hallucinating.

He seems to have lost his smirk.

I sort of miss it.

I Miss Zach's Smirk?

I must be Crazy.

"Is that some sort of spy thing going on?" Bex asked.

"No," I heard Macey say. "It's a love thing." She kept looking around, mumbling "She's got to be here."

"It was a mistake, that credit card we traced could have been stolen." Liz said.

I used Macey's credit card once, for an emergency and now I'm caught.

**No More Mistakes.**

"Really, Liz? I don't think that's possible." Macey said. "I'm not _that_ thoughtless. I have all my credit cards handy. Cammie just has them _memorized_."

Then I saw Zach whisper something to Bex and saw her eyes go wide. "The Circle is here?" She whispered softly.

I turned and listen to his description.

Me? No, Dang it, he thought _I_ was the Circle? What the heck? Is he crazy?

"And there is more than one agent," He said shaking his head. "She'd never be stupid enough to be here.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw them start to walk away normally.

I walked around the corner to the bathroom and went into a stall. I replaced my wig with a straight black haired wig. I took off my black hoodie and switched it with a dark blue sweater and put fake prescription glasses on. I walked out of the restroom and ran straight into Bex.

"Move it," She stated clearly upset.

I was shoved to the side trying to look upset but felt like smiling, I missed Bex so much and here she was in front of me safe and in one piece.

She turned around to say sorry but to whom, no one knows because I was already gone.

Author's Note: So, when I first wrote this chapter I had Zach find Cammie but it didn't really come out… right, you could say. Sorry, it took me SO long to update :/. So, I am going to try to update soon. Please Read & Review I know it takes SO much time out of your day but try to make time to just tell me what you think good or bad I appreciate it(:


	10. Chapter Ten: Destination

_-Destination – Goode/ Morgan_

-_Goode_

We lost Cammie or maybe she wasn't there at all. Macey and I have a theory; we think she needs money so when she uses one of Macey's credit card numbers again we'll be able to track her once again. So, now we just wait? In London? No, I couldn't just wait. My Gallagher Girl was out there somewhere in danger and she was without me.

"Zach?" Liz asked looking down at my pocket confused. "What's sticking out of your pocket?"

"Probably my fake ID, Liz" I answered and went to go get a cup of coffee.

"But its normal paper," Liz said still clearly confused.

So, I took the paper out of my pocket and started unfolding it. By now the whole room was looking at me, wanting to see what was up with this paper.

_Find the letter_

_-C_

_-Morgan _

Here we go, I didn't have money for a flight once again but I still had money for the train that was going to take me from West Virginia to Washington D.C. Why Washington D.C.? Because that's the _nation's_ capital. That has to lead somewhere, after that (if it doesn't work) I'm off to Roseville. I doubt my friends, Zach, or even my mom reported me missing to the CIA there are just too many double agents, so I'm guessing Roseville is still swarming with Circle agents. But then, I take the risk of getting caught by a Gallagher Girl. There is still another week left and I could get caught in a CoveOps exercise which would not be good.

As I turned the corner in the airport I ran into… Preston Winters?

_-Goode _

_Gallagher Girl, what letter?_ Is all I could think at that moment. Bex walked up behind me, once she read it, she looked up at me and said: "You have a letter too? And apparently you didn't know it, but she really thinks it may change mind about coming after her." She sighed, "Cam just needs to come home already!"

Macey sighed, "So, we were do we start-"

"I got something on Cam!" Liz yelled sitting at her laptop.

Author's Note: Not too long today, but I wrote this in one morning and I'm kind of proud of it(: Thanks guys for your Reviews. Keep them coming? Good or Bad, I appreciate it.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Search

_-_The_ Search: Morgan/ Goode_

-_Morgan:_

PROS AND CONS OF HAVING A BOY AND YOUR FRIENDS COME AFTER YOU:

PRO: You know that you're friends care enough to come after you.

CON: They may be in danger while coming after you.

PRO: You know a super sexy guy wanted to come and he coming after you.

CON: He didn't listen when you said it was for his own good.

PRO: You still see your friends around from time to time.

CON: You have to run and hide from them.

Preston Winters was in London.

Preston Wintors is also lame.

Preston Wintors is desperate.

I was dressed as a blonde with a t-shirt and some denim shorts and I had an American accent, I hoped I did look too good or too bad.

"Hi," He said to me. Ugh, I did not have time for Preston right now; I have a plane to catch!

"You're- You're," I stuttered pretending to be a fan. "You're Preston Winters!"

"Yes, I am." Preston replied. "You must remember me because of Boston" I flinched, that was not a good memory.

"Yes!" I lied, "You were so brave."

"Yes, I was. Macey and her friend did some, but I punched a guy, you know." He said proudly.

I was about to protest when I realized that Preston was keeping our cover. He may have taken credit, but he was covering for Macey and I.

"What's your name?" He asked and I realized he was trying to flirt with me.

"Jessica," I lied, "Jessica Jones."

"Can I have your num-" Preston started.

"Sorry," I interrupted. "I have to catch my flight."

Soon after that I was boarding my plane.

-_Goode: _

"She purchased a plane ticket to West Virginia this morning from MY LAPTOP!" Liz yelled. "How'd she get my laptop?"

"Guess she borrowed it," I said dully, Cam wasn't in London anymore.

"At least we know we were right, she was- is in London," Macey said, "I just hope we can find her."

"We're going to find her, but first we're booking a trip to West Virginia," Bex smiled.

-_Morgan _

The ride from London was agonizing; I kept looking at the door expecting to see Bex or Macey or Liz or Zach before takeoff. I went West Virginia knowing they (Liz, Macey, Bex, and Zach) were going to follow me, but I wasn't going straight to Washington D.C. either. I was going to need supplies (weapons and such) I needed a Comms unit , Liz taught me how to hack into other agents Comms conversation and I wanted to see what the Circle might be up to.

I stole Lizzie's laptop, if you didn't know. Not her favorite! Just the one where she already hacked into Jonas' laptop, I_ really _hope he hasn't put up anymore security measure on his laptop. That would suck, and then I'd have to figure out his password. Bet you its _IMissLizzie. _

Author's note: Review? I sort of didn't like the part with Preston but remember Macey sort of rejected Preston.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Friend

-The _Friend: Morgan/ Sutton_

-_Morgan_

It was raining when I got off the train. How'd I get the money for it? I made a deposit from Macey's debit card account, since they already knew I _was_ in West Virginia. I wasn't in West Virginia anymore. I was on the move. I'd just "borrowed" a blue Porsche and stopped at gas station to hack Jonas' computer.

I hacked into Jonas' computer, knowing he probably already hacked Blackthorne. I searched through the records, passing Zachary Goode as I scrolled down the list of Blackthorne students. Then I found him, Grant.

-_Sutton_

How could Cammie do that? She knew I put up so many security measures that not even I could hack my own computer.

Traveling form London to West Virgina can take a lot out of you, I was exhausted, But I had questions to ask.

"Hey, Zach?" I asked walking out of our (Macey, Bex, and I) room, shutting the door slowly so I didn't wake anyone up. This hotel was just as nice as the one in London. I knew he was still awake, worrying about Cammie.

"Yea?" He replied. Zach was laying on the pull out couch, his head resting on his hands, just staring at the ceiling.

"_You put this idea in her head?_" I didn't mean to say the words but it was true, we've all read the CoveOps report so many times. I think Macey's reading it for her 6th time.

"Yes," Zach sighed, "but I still think she might have done it without my asking."

I just nodded, I had nothing to say. All I knew is that I missed Cammie so much and I was scared.

"Zach?" I asked again.

"Yea?" He once again replied.

"Why do you think she's in West Virginia?"

"She needs to get the money and supplies she needs, without leading us to where she's actually going.

"That explains the deposits out of Macey's debit card."

"Yup."

"Haven't found your letter yet, have you?" I asked.

"No."

"Are we staying here until we get some info on Cammie?"

"No," Zach said once again, "We've got to stay on the move. The Circle may be tracking us too."

I went into my room and woke Macey and Bex up.

"Ugh, Why Liz? Why?" Bex asked going back to sleep.

"Yes, Why?" Macey added.

"Zach wants to stay on the move, I say we leave now."

Zach walked in. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ugh," Macey got out of bed, went into the bathroom to change, and came out looking like a supermodel. Macey had a blonde wig, with blue contacts, a red tank top and black shorts on with red converse. Macey handed Zach a bag, "Stick this in your suitcase, will you? It's stuff that _can't_ be brought on the plane."

"Macey," Zach said. "We're not riding in a plane, yet"

"Whatever, just stick in the suitcase, okay?"

Let's just say Macey gets grumpy when woken up at 2am.

I walked out of the girl's room with Zach. I handed him my luggage that he put aside and unzipped the first slot in his black suitcase that sat on the floor. He was about to slip in Macey's little handbag that held things Macey didn't want found on an airplane when I yelled: "Wait!"

Because there, sitting in Zach's suitcase, was a letter.

Author's note: Please Review!(:


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Visit

-The _Visit- Morgan_

I knocked on the door gently. Grant. I stood outside Grant's front door. It was raining; who knew it rained so much in New York? Why Grant? Well, I thought about that. Why did I choose Grant? Grant was, as I've once described, a Greek God. I didn't know him well, but he didn't know me well either. Zach trusted him; maybe that's why. The door opened.

"Cammie?" Grant asked very surprised to see me.

"Grant? Yeah, I'm Cammie Morgan. Remember me? I'm-"

"Somewhat Zach's girlfriend?" He interrupted.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

He opened the door wider and let me in. He showed me to a table in the living room and motioned for me to sit down while he walked into the kitchen.

"Do want something to eat or to drink?"

"Are your parents part of the Circle too?" I asked getting right to the point. I looked around for possible exits or traps.

"What? No." He wasn't lying surprisingly. I wore the ring Solomon gave me in sophomore year just in case. The one that detects _lies_. He came and sat next to me on the couch, next to the little, black coffee table.

"What happened?" He asked, "Why are you here? Where did Zach go? I haven't seen him since finals of sophomore year. We kept in touch, but I haven't talked to him since I found out the Circle was after you. Then we got out of school a week early due to some explosion."

I softly smiled, it was a sad smile.

"You're really outta the loop then aren't you?" I asked

"What happened? Where is Zach?" He asked again.

I shrugged.

"He's following me," I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a _run-away_"

"Again, why?"

"Did you know? About Zach's mom?" I asked.

"You are not going to answering my questions; I'm not going to answer yours."

Guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way.

Author's note: Short, but I haven't been getting that many reviews :/ I appreciate good and bad comments. Review? I know it takes SO long but try to make time!(:


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Letter

-The _letter – Goode_

Don't you just love surprises? No? Neither do spies. So this letter was a BIG surprise. I don't get those a lot. We were in West Virginia, about to leave and I had to find my letter now?

"What, Liz?" I asked. Suddenly yelling "Wait" is never a good thing.

"Your- Your letter it's in the suitcase pocket." Liz stuttered, "GET IT!"

"What happened?" Bex yelled running out of the room with a curler waving it around looking for an enemy.

"Zach's letter From Cammie!" Liz squealed.

"What about it?"

"We- well I found it. It's in the suitcase pocket!" Liz smiled.

Macey came out and leaned against the doorway. "Are you going to open it already?" She asked looking at the letter in my hand.

I decided to read it first, but not aloud… yet.

_Hey Zach,_

It was Cammie's handwriting.

_I'm guessing you're mad at me, and even more worried about me. Why didn't I leave this in your bathroom too? I already knew you were going to come after me. It was kind of obvious, so why not put it in your suitcase. I need you to know that I'll make it out alive and come home to you. __**I need you to go home.**__ Yes, need. _

_I need to you to go home because I love you._

_I love you and I can't have you getting hurt._

_I love you and I can't have you doing stupid things like blowing yourself up._

_I can't have you die for me because when I thought you died I jumped off a cliff and I can't even think about losing you again. _

_I turned you down because I love you._

_I love you, so go home. _

_-C_

_P.S. Tell Macey, Bex, and Lizzie I love them too. _

I then read it aloud.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, keep it up? Good and Bad I appreciate it. REVIEW PLEASE!(:


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Answer

The _Answer_

"Fine," I answered. Yes, that was the hard way: agreeing.

"First question," He said, "Where is Zach?"

"He's looking for me," I answered. "And if you dare call him, you will die in your sleep."

"Don't worry I won't," He assured me. "Why is he looking for you?"

"Why do you think, Grant?"

"Because you ran away."

"Next question?" I asked.

Grant looked at me desperation in his eyes. That's when I realized Grant cared about Zach too; he didn't like being out of the loop as much as I did.

"What happened?" Grant asked.

So I told the story; everything that happened after sophomore year. Joe Solomon would be proud.

Grant nodded every once in a while to show he was listening but other than that he starred at the ground. I honestly started to cry by the end of the story. When did I start crying? I guess it was when I told him about writing the letters.

Grant came over and gave me a hug while I finished the story.

"So you need supplies?" Grant asked. When I calmed down he moved away but kept a hand on my shoulder to show me he was there. He was starting to get up.

"Wait," I said, "I have a few questions of my own."

"And those would be…" He asked.

"When did you find out about Zach's mom? Are your parent's part of the Circle of Cavern?"

"Um, Okay. I found out freshmen year when she came to visit Zach and she had the ring on. My parents are **not** part of the circle."

"What side was Zach on when he came to Gallagher?" I whispered.

"Neither," Grant easily answered. "He didn't really know what side to be on. He didn't understand which side was right and which side was wrong. He knew he was bad, just his connection to his mom made him that, but when he met you I could feel that he _wanted_ to be good."

I smiled. "Grant?" I asked one more time.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get those supplies now?"

"Sure, what exactly do you need?"

"Comms unit, knives, a large rope, and duct tape."

"Coming right up."

Once I got the materials, I started to walk toward the door but Grant grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Cammie?" He asked.

"Yea?" I asked.

"If you need anything, just call." He told me, "Okay?"

"Will do," I smiled. I turned back around and walked towards the front door.

Then I looked out the window.

Author's note: Hey guys, I don't think you realize I update _faster_ when you review. So please review! Again I know it takes EXTREMLY long to review, but good and bad comments are appreciated.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: To Hide

-To _Hide_

"Grant?" I asked.

"Yea?" He asked from the living room.

"Please, do not tell me you called Zach."

"Why would I?"

I couldn't believe it, because out the window a block away I could see Zach walking towards the house. Macey, Bex, and Liz weren't with him, but Zach might be able to catch me if I ran and Grant wouldn't be any help. Grant may have helped me here but he'd choose to help his best friend over me. I walked through the hall back to Grant.

"Grant, you_ have_ to help me. Stall Zach, make him leave, do something!" I pleaded.

"What are you talking about?

"Zach is walking to your house as we speak!" I yelled.

"Okay, well why don't you hide? Zach and your friends would catch you easy, so running is out of the question." Wow, thanks Grant.

"GRANT!" I yelled, "Zach is coming, I need to get out of here NOW!"

"Why don't you just use the back door?"

"Well first of all it's raining," I said. "Second it's not going to be noticeable, at all, if I were seen climbing your fence." Note the sarcasm.

Then Grant's phone rang.

And the caller ID said Zach.

And Grant picked up.

Why would Grant pick up? Something is wrong with that boy.

"Hello?" I could hear Zach on the line. Grant put him on speaker so I could hear.

"Hey dude, what's up? We haven't talked in a while." Grant replied.

"Actually, I'm right in front of your house, mind letting me?" Zach asked.

My eye immediately widened. What was I going to do?

Then I looked up at Grant.

"Hello?" Zach asked confused on why his friend wasn't answering.

"Dude, I can't believe you're _there_. I'm at Blackthorne," Grant lied. "Jonas talked me into volunteering with him. You know him, always with the teachers."

I almost sighed with relief but realized _we _were still on the phone.

"Well when do you get home? I'll hang around for a while and wait. We lost Cammie and we have no lead. Wait you have no clue what happened well-"

"Actually," Grant interrupted, "Bex filled me in. She called me before you guys left Gallagher." I rolled my eyes. Grant really did not want to hear the story again.

"Hold on," Grant said on the phone. He set the phone down, took it off speaker, and came up to me. "Cam," He said. "I don't know what to do."

I sighed. "Let him in, find me a hiding spot, and when he gets distracted or has to use the bathroom I need to make my escape."

"How do you know he'll need to use the bathroom?"

"He just came from West Virginia, on a train. Trust me those bathrooms aren't as nice as you'd think."

Afterwards Grant showed me to a closet in the hall, near the front door. I ran back to the couch, grabbed my bag, and rushed into the closet.

And then Grant opened the front door.

"So," Zach stated, "You are home."

And I knew this was going to be a long wait.

Author's note: Ahhh thanks for the reviews. I uploaded faster, didn't I? I tried to make it longer, hope I did. PLEASE REVIEW, I know it takes long, but I honestly REALLY appreciate it.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Wait

-The _Wait: Goode/ Morgan_

_Goode:_

"So," I said, "You are home."

"Dude," Grant said. "Aren't you supposed to know when your best friend is lying to you?"

I smiled, same old Grant.

Grant invited me in. He led me through the hall to the wide, open living room. I sat down on the couch and relaxed. I was going to make sure this was a long visit; find out what was going on with Blackthorne and the guys and exchange stories. I needed some guy time, you know? Spending time with Macey takes a lot out of you.

I faced Grant, who was in the kitchen.

"So, how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been okay, I guess. What about you?"

He was acting weird. Grant never asks "How have you been?" it was more "Dude, what's going on? Cammie dump you? "Or "Karma's got you bad."

"Grant," I asked, "What going on? Why are you acting weird?"

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. He looked pretty confused to me.

I looked around, so many things going through my mind. I was distracted; my spy sense weren't working well. Why'd I have to be so stupid?

I sighed; maybe it was my imagination.

I smirked, "So you've talked to Bex?"

Of course being Grant, he winked. "That's for me to know and you to not"

I chucked. "Did you really expect me to believe 'Blackthorne with Jonas'?"

"You did, didn't you?" He laughed, walked over to me, carrying a sandwich and sat down.

"So Cammie, huh? You got dumped." He joked.

"Dude, I'm not that bad."

"So, what happened at Blackthorne while I was gone?"

"Well, we got out early due to some explosion in the tombs. Would you have something to do with that?"

I knew he was joking, but I just felt like Bex wouldn't tell Grant _that much_ information over the phone.

_Morgan:_

I'm pretty sure Grant's forgotten I'm in a freaking closet! He needs to understand this is _not_ guy time; I need to get out of here. Spend time with Zach _after_ I leave. Not when I'm sitting here waiting. I'm pretty sure if I could send telepathic messages I'd be telling Grant something along the lines of, "Offer him some water or something." Or "Get him to pee!" Probably both.

Yes, I came as Cammie. Me. Because, trust me, I did not plan on telling Grant _that much _information or else I would've come in a disguise. I came as me so he'd actually let me in. My plan was to knock him out, search his house, find what I needed and get out, but it didn't work out like that.

I didn't really feel like putting on a disguise in a closet so, I decided I would keep my hood up until I got to my hotel and then I'd change.

I searched my bag for Zach's jacket but couldn't find it. Did I leave it at the hotel? Or in West Virginia? No I was a spy; I knew it wasn't in my bag or in West Virginia; the only thing I didn't know was where it actually was.

I had my blue hoodie with me; I didn't need Zach's jacket. I just sorta wished I had it I couldn't worry about that now; I had a plane to catch in two hours. This plan had to work.

Why didn't I realize nothing _ever_ goes as planned?

Author's note: Ehh I didn't get many reviews last time. Review please? Tell me what you think, Pweese.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Surprises

-The _Surprises: Morgan/Baxter_

_Baxter:_

So we had to wait in West Virginia _for Zach_. I mean come on, not only did we have to stop our search for a day, but Zach got to go to New York (Without us) to have _guy time_. We are NOT that bad to hang out with. Well, I guess our search isn't going that well anyway, but did he really have to leave us behind? Ugh, Zach is annoying anyways. Let him be gone.

So let me catch you up on what's going on. I'm not very good at these reports. Liz and I were sitting on the couch in the living area of the hotel room. We kept moving hotels, just in case the Circle was tracking us. We knew they might try that. Let us find Cammie and then they take her from us. Ugh, it makes me sick.

The room was really nice; it had two bedrooms and a living room, but Macey refused to sleep near me or on the pull out couch so she got the second bedroom. Liz and I offered to take the couch, but Zach let us have the other room. He was stuck with couch. Ha, serves him right for leaving us behind. He'll regret that.

So Liz was on her laptop, doing so crazy things, still trying to track Cammie and I was reading Cam's CoveOps report again, Macey finished it again yesterday and I thought it might give us a clue to where Cam might go. Macey was in her room, doing something with her hair, she said she'd do mine next.

Macey came out of the room, curler in hand, I expected he to call me or Liz next for hair.

Instead she announced, "I'm going home."

_Morgan:_

Grant is SO stupid. I swear I should have gone to Jonas' house. He would've been easier to knock out. More freaking guy talk. Guys are so stupid. Unfortunately, I listened to their stupid conversation, having nothing else to do.

_"So Cammie, huh? You got dumped." _Why did Grant have to be so stupid? Course I didn't dump Zach; I was in love with Zach. Retard. Somewhere in my mind, I knew Grant was smart; he was playing dumb: lying, for me, to his best friend.

Finally, Zach said he had to go to the bathroom.

I slowly slipped out of the closet, when I heard footsteps towards the bathroom. The bathroom happened to be down another hallway. Then I heard him. "Grant?" He asked, his footsteps stopped. I froze. He walked back out to the living room. He couldn't have seen me; I was out of sight, right by the front door. I could burst out of there…

I could see him know; which means he could see me! Zach walked by the couch and picked up my-his jacket.

"What's this?"

Daaang it, it must've fallen out of my bag when I grabbed it earlier.

He looked up at Grant and then saw me out of the corner of his eye. He got up, jacket in hand, and looked at me.

Crap.

And that was an understatement.

Author's note: Mwhaha, 2 cliff hangers (: Come on guys, please review? I was really disappointed with how many reviews I got last time.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Mistake

The _Mistake: Morgan/ McHenry_

_Morgan: _

Things You Think of Doing When Your Sort of Boyfriend Finds You on Your Super-Secret Mission:

Run, that's always an option.

Sweet-talk him into letting you go without any yelling, violence, or running away.

Erase his memory.

Do that Maneuver Bex did in P&E.

Running gave Zach the chance to catch me (Which I am totally faster than him, no matter what he says). Sweet talking wouldn't work because Zach is immune to the puppy-dog face. I couldn't erase Zach's memory because he probably wouldn't drink the tea. The thing Bex did in P&E is illegal and I wasn't in the mood to hurt Zach.

Dang. Why did I choose Grant's house again? Should've gone to Jonas'.

Zach kept his eyes planted on me. Then he spoke with so much anger in his voice it scared me, "Why?" was all he said.

"Why, what?" Grant asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Zach," I said getting his attention, "Calm down."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I just found you, the girl I've been searching across the world for, and my best friend were in the same house, no one told me, plus you were hiding in a closet and you want me to calm down?" his voice was filled with anger.

Really? Was all I could think. He just_ ruined_ my mission and he's angry with me?

"You think I wanted this?" I asked referring to me running away. "I can't be gone 5 seconds without me being followed. First, I have to worry about the Circle and then, you guys. You want to know why I'm here? Fine, I ran out of supplies! I needed Grant to give me some things that I needed! Happy?"

He'd never admit it, but at that moment he relaxed. He thought he had it all in the bag. He got to see his best friend, he found me, and he could come with me, right? Wrong. No way was he coming, AT ALL. I needed to get on with my mission; I couldn't stay there any longer. It wasn't like me to get mad at Zach, but he didn't understand I needed to do this _alone_.

"It's not very nice not knowing what's going on, is it?" I asked.

Then I quickly, with my hand behind me twisting the doorknob, opened the door, slammed it shut and ran as fast as I possibly could _away_. The rain was cold against my skin but I needed to get away.

Away from Grant.

Away from Zach.

Away from getting caught.

Why I didn't realize was that the rain was about to cause me _a lot_ of problems?

_McHenry: _

"Why?" Bex yelled outraged.

"Because, what if Cammie comes home and we're still here searching?" I lied, "I can't help but think that, Bex. What happens when school starts again?"

"Well, wouldn't she call? Or check in? Wouldn't she want to know where we are?" Bex answered, "And about school… well I guess we'll go back when school starts."

Liz finally spoke up, "I say I go. I'm not needed here. I'll go and report to you guys when I find something."

"No" Bex and I said at the same time.

"Lizzie, you know we needed you here." I said, "That's why I'm going."

Unfortunately, Bex can be _very_ persuasive. Soon enough, she had me pinned to ground.

"Macey," She said, "We know she's not at Gallagher."

I was still struggling, but soon enough I gave up.

"Fine," I said, "But I am _only_ staying until our next little mission, then I get to go home."

Bex got up and held out her hand to help me up. She still hadn't agreed to what I said. I grabbed it and pulled her down with me, and then I got up myself and faced Bex, who was still on the ground.

"I'm tired of worrying, Bex," I whispered. "I need to relax; disappointment takes a lot out of you.

You must be wondering why I lied to Bex about wanting to leave. I had agreed with Bex, about going after Cam at first, but that was before I found _my_ letter.

Author's note: Heehee another cliff hanger :P Please Review. It makes my day and this is my longest chapter yet. Still hoping to make them longer. Review(:

Things to think about:

What did Macey's letter say to make her change her mind?

Will Zach catch Cammie?

What the heck is Grant thinking?

Will you review? (That one is actually up to you)

-BookLover8


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Rain

_The Rain: McHenry/ Morgan_

_-McHenry_

_I had agreed with Bex, about going after Cam at first, but that was before I found my letter._

Let's just say that the letter happen to be very _persuasive_.

_Hey, Mace._

I couldn't help but smile when I read this.

_How are you? Miss me? I'm sure I miss you. _

It was too causal; like nothing was wrong.

_Mace, go home. Is it worth it to look around the world for me when you know I'm not going to let myself be found? I know you want to be there for me, Mace, but if you really care go home. Remember when we thought the Circle was after you? Don't you remember not knowing who those people were? Why they wanted you? What they were planning do with you? It's overwhelming, isn't it? _

_Well, I want to know why, and how, and what. I need to know. You felt the same way didn't you?_

_You were mad, right? When you found out I knew and didn't tell you. Yeah, well someone knows and they're not telling me, so I'm going to find out myself. Mace, if you were me, wouldn't you do the same? Wouldn't you want to know?_

Yes.

_Go home. I love you, Macey, and I miss you. _

_-Cammie_

That letter is why I'm leaving. Bex won't let me leave till the next time we see Cammie. I know what she's planning. She wants me to see her and care, but I've realized Cam really needs to do this and even if we stop her she just hold it against us. I couldn't tell Bex that though, she wouldn't understand. Bex just misses her best friend and she wants her safe.

Honestly, I still wanted Cam home, safe and sound, but I knew I had to respect and understand Cam's decision. But if only I could just say goodbye…

My phone beeped.

I got a message from Zach.

_Cam Grant NY _

"Bex?" I yelled.

"You got it too?"

_-Morgan_

_Why I didn't realize was that the rain was about to cause me a lot of problems?_

How the heck do you text well sprinting? I swear Zach has magical abilities because at the speed he was going, he somehow had the phone out and was typing.

I ran as fast as my legs could possibly carry me. The sidewalks, sadly, weren't very crowded, so blending in was out of the question. It was raining extremely hard; the streets were flooding and creating puddles. Not even a minute outside and my feet were soaking wet. It still amazes me how his phone worked with the freaking rain rushing down on it. Do they make water-proof cellphones?

I know this isn't the time to explain, but you must be wondering how we have cellphones. We let's just say Liz is pretty spectacular. Getting through the Gallagher barriers was 'no problem.' Because Liz wasn't keen for breaking the rules, we only used them for emergencies. Zach has always been relatively nice to Liz which, I'm pretty sure, is the only reason he has one.

Run, the only thought running through my head.

I needed to get away.

And what was in my way?

Zach.

And apparently the rain.

Technically, Rain makes puddles.

I'm supposed to be a Gallagher Girl and here I am slipping in a puddle.

How does that work?

I think fate hates me.

The ground was soaking wet, and the rain was still beating down on my face. I was about to get up when I felt strong arms slide around me and lift me up. Not 5 seconds after that, I was turned around, dipped, and his lips met mine.

By 'his' I meant Zach of course. You really think I'd kiss a complete stranger?

It didn't last long. He pulled away and pulled me up to face him.

"Just like old times, huh?" Zach smirked.

Yea, except for the fact that it was raining, and we were in New York, and I had a plane to catch, but other than that it was _totally_ the same.

Author's note: I know it took me a long time to update, but honestly I wrote and re-wrote the scene with Cammie and Zach 4 times, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. I just couldn't figure out how to _convey_ the scene right. Review, and make my day? –BookLover8


	21. Chapter Twenty One: The Goodbyes

The _Goodbyes_: _Morgan/ Baxter_

_Morgan:_

_"Just like old times, huh?" Zach smirked._

_Yea, except for the fact that it was raining, and we were in New York, and I had a plane to catch, but other than that it was totally the same._

I glared at Zach. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I was soaking wet, the rain was still beating down on us.

"What do you think?" He said. "Miss me, Gallagher Girl?"

Before I could answer, he pulled me in for a hug.

I couldn't help but hug back.

"I certainly missed you," He whispered in my ear.

Dang it, why'd he have to do that? I wanted to give in so badly. I _wanted _to let him come with me.

But I _couldn't._

"Zach?" I asked. He pulled away, but, unfortunately, kept gripping my wrist, so I couldn't make a run for it.

"Can I have my jacket back now?"

"You're jacket?" He smirked.

"Yes," I said.

"I believe this is my jacket," Zach said, holding the jacket out of my reach.

After many attempts of trying to grab the jacket from him, He finally draped the jacket on my shoulders.

When he was done, he looked me in the eyes and held my gaze. It felt like hours before I looked to the side and saw Grant coming into view. When he was close enough, his expression was priceless. He looked so confused; I started laughing.

Zach looked at me like I was crazy. He finally turned around and saw what I was laughing at. He smirked.

While he was turned around, I slowly reached into my back pocket and pulled out Napotine patch; I placed it on his forehead when he turned around. He passed out right then and there.

I was about to ask Grant for help to carry Zach back, but people came into view.

"Oh, great," I muttered.

"Hey Gr- Sir," I called again. "My boyfriend just passed out and I need help to carry him home. Would you help?"

"Sure, no problem," He answered. Grant was pretty strong, so we got Zach back to Grant's place in no time.

We set him on the couch. "Goodbye, Grant. Good luck when he wakes up," I said pointing at Zach.

He smiled, "Bye, Cam."

I gave him and hug and left.

I arrived at my hotel room in time to get my stuff and catch a cab to the airport.

That's when I got a call.

From Joe Solomon.

_Baxter:_

_I got a message from Zach._

_Cam Grant NY _

_"Bex?" _

_"You got it too?"_

What did this mean? It meant when Zach went to visit Grant in New York, he found Cam with Grant! Yes, I did get all of that from 'Cam Grant NY'. I knew we should have come with him. He just wanted his stupid time with Grant. Macey, Liz, and I started packing up right away. I was about to leave Zach's stuff here, but Liz decided to pack it for him.

I decided to call Zach.

"Don't yell too loud, Bex," Macey told me.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Someone who wasn't Zach answered.

"Hey, um, who is this?" I asked.

"This is Grant. Who is this?"

"Bex." I answered. "How do I know this is Grant?"

There was a pause, and then he said, "Hello, British Bombshell."

I laughed.

"Hey, where's Zach?"

"Asleep."

Huh?

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"It's a long story."

"Well, see you soon."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"We're coming to see you."

"Um, okay."

"Bye, Grant."

"Bye, Rebecca."

Before I could yell at him, he hung up.

Time to go see Grant.

Author's note: About a week since I've updated. Not too long of a wait, huh? Review and make me smile? Tell me your thoughts.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: The Information

-The_ Information: Goode_

_"Bye, Grant."_

_"Bye, Rebecca."_

_Before I could yell at him, he hung up._

_Time to go see Grant._

-Goode

I woke up on Grants couch. On Grants couch? How did that happen? I remembered Cammie. Her lips on mine. I sat up slowly and saw Grant making, yet, another sandwich.

"Why that heck am I still here, Grant? What happened?"

"Well..," Grant hesitated, "How do I explain this? Hmmmm Cam came here for some spy objects, you showed up, she ran, you caught her, she slapped a napotine patch on your head and we carried you here. Then, she left."

"And you let her go?" I asked angrily.

"Come on dude," He said. "She needed help."

"I could've helped her!" I yelled at him.

"Zach," Grant said peacefully, "Calm down."

"Fine," I said. "But-"

"Uh oh," He said, "I hate buts"

"But because you helped _my_ Gallagher Girl instead of your best friend, you have to tell me where she's going next." I stated.

"Well…"Grant faltered. "I don't know..."

He sighed.

"I don't think I have the right to tell you that, Zach."

"So you do know?" I smirked.

Grant muttered a curse word under his breath.

"How long was I out?" I asked

"About 3 hours," Grant answered.

That's when we heard banging on the door.

"Guess it doesn't take long to get from West Virginia to here," I said.

"Well, they also had to figure out my address," Grant said.

"Wait, how did you know they were coming?" I asked.

Grant held up _my_ phone and simply stated, "Bex called."

"Oh." Was all I said.

Grant handed me my phone and I slipped it into my pocket.

Then there was more banging.

"You guys better let us in!" Bex yelled outside the door, "It _is_ still raining you know."

Grant went to down the hall and let the girls in.

I heard him greet each one of them and lead them into the living room.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Goode," Bex replied coldly.

"Zachary." Macey smirked knowing it'd annoy me.

"Hi, Zach," Liz said

"What the heck happened?" Bex asked looking between Grant and me.

That was how I stood there for 22 minutes and 31 seconds telling my story and having Grant tell the parts I didn't know about. It wouldn't have taken that long but Bex and Liz kept interrupting me with questions about Cammie and me and loads of 'Aww's. Macey was surprisingly silent.

Everyone was mad at Grant. He let Cammie _go_. But he was still my best friend.

Bex glared at me (What did I do to Bex?) and then at Grant.

Grant shrugged and then asked, "How you doing, British Bombshell?" He was trying to lighten the mood, although everyone knew it was going nowhere.

"Terrible, no thanks to you," Bex said really (and I mean _really_) angrily.

"Okay, let's get this over with," I said and looked over at Grant.

"Where is Cammie going?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" He asked trying to get out of answering the question.

"Grant," Bex growled.

"Grant," Liz begged. "Please?"

The thing that surprised me most was that Macey didn't say anything. She just stood there, starring at the ground.

"Fine," Grant sighed, finally giving in. "Cammie's going to Washington D.C."

Author's note: Short, I know. But seriously the amount of reviews were depressing. Please Review and make my day? It _really _means A LOT. Please?

Thanks 'GallagherBlackthorneZammie' and 'Imb111514' for being the _only 2_ to review.

Love you guys,

BookLover8


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: The Call

_That's when I got a call._

_From Joe Solomon._

-The_ Call: Morgan/Goode_

I hesitated. Why was Joe Solomon calling me? Was he awake? Let's just say about a million emotions were running through my head at that moment.

I decided not to pick up. Stupid, I know, but really? What was he going to tell me? That I needed to come back? That I was being stupid? Yeah, heard that before.

The cab stopped in front of the airport and I paid the cab driver. I got my stuff and made my way into the airport, through security, and to my gate.

I decided to text Mr. Solomon, I didn't want him to worry.

'Look, Joe. I ran towards answers and I'm going to get them. That's all I know. I'll be back.'

It took forever, but we finally boarded the plane and took off.

-_Goode_

_"Fine," Grant sighed, finally giving in. "Cammie's going to Washington D.C."_

I looked at Grant shocked. Why was Cammie going to D.C.?

I was about to ask why but Bex beat me to it.

Before Grant could answer the question, Liz decided to explain.

"It is the _nation's_ capital." She pointed out.

"True," I admitted.

That's when I got a call.

To my surprise, it was Joe Solomon.

"Um, I gotta take this." I told them.

"Hello?" I asked opening the phone.

"What the heck is going on, Zach?" I heard Solomon say over the phone. I didn't really know how to answer that, luckily I didn't need to Joe kept talking.

"Where is Cammie? I called her and she didn't pick up. She decided to text me instead-"

I cut him off, "Cammie texted you?"

"Yes, she said 'I ran towards answers and I'm going to get them. That's all I know. I'll be back.' What'd she do Zach? Where is she and where are you?"

For a guy who just woke up, he sure couldn't shut up.

"Well, Joe. Cammie ran away to find answers from the Circle. Liz, Bex, Macey, and I are going after her. That's all I can really say over the phone."

"Okay, Zach. Just _Be Careful_," He told me.

I hung up.

"Who was that?" Liz asked.

"Joe Solomon," I said.

Everyone was looking at me now. Even Macey.

"Really?" Macey asked.

I nodded.

"Guys, it's time to go." I said.

Bex and Liz gave Grant a hug (Bex's hug a little longer than necessary) and then left out the door. Macey just looked up at him, smiled, and said, "Thank you, Grant."

Once all three of them left, I gave Grant a hug and started walking out the door.

I stopped short of the door and asked "Grant?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Does Cammie know?" I asked, turning around and looking him in the eye.

He shook his head and said, "No."

Then I turned around and left.

I was going to find Cammie.

Especially before she found out and did something stupid.

Author's note: Aha, another chapter. Sorry, It's another short one. Still disappointed in the amount of reviews, but I'm hoping this update will help. Review and make my day?

TTA (Things to Think About):

What's up with Macey?

What doesn't Cammie know?

Why would she do something stupid if she knew?

Review and tell me your thoughts(:


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: The Catch

The _Catch:_ _Morgan/ Goode_

-_Morgan_

_It took forever, but we finally boarded the plane and took off._

One thing you should know, Washington D.C. is seriously amazing. It's got so many things to see. Of course, when I was seeing all the sites, (White House, Lincoln Memorial, etc.) I was looking for a familiar symbol, can you guess which one? The Circle of Cavan? Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner!

Going into the Lincoln Memorial was when I saw it. I hated seeing it; it made me think of that day on the roof with Macey. I flinched at the memory.

The man was young; about mid-20s. He had short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a suit, not really normal for a tourist. He had a ring on with the symbol. I couldn't figure out why he would be here. It was crowded and everyone was taking pictures.

I followed him down the street keeping my distance. He used many (And I mean _many_) countersurveillance technics.

Luckily, he still didn't see me.

Sadly, I didn't know somebody else did.

-_Goode_

_Does Cammie know?" I asked, turning around and looking him in the eye._

_He shook his head and said, "No."_

_Then I turned around and left._

_I was going to find Cammie._

_Especially before she found out and did something stupid._

The girls and I (Made me sound like a ladies man right? Ow, Bex.) _Borrowed_ a car and _may_ have speeded towards the airport. Miserably, we missed the flight Gallagher Girl was on. Better news, we caught the next flight and would only have to wait an hour.

The plane ride didn't take long, but it felt like forever.

We left the airport in a rush. We _borrowed_ another car and parked outside D.C.

We all got out.

"So? What's out next plan?" Bex asked, leaning against the car.

"I say we split up," I said.

Macey frowned but nodded.

Liz was slowly nodding her head.

"Well?" Bex asked.

"Um, How about Liz and Bex, and then Macey and me?" I asked.

"Sure," Liz said and Macey handed out comms unit.

"Just tell us if you need us." Bex said. She gave Macey a wary look and we went our separate ways.

Macey and I wondered the streets, passing the street venders and looking for Cam.

"So, what's up with you?" I asked looking around.

"What do you mean?" She asked faking her confusion.

"Why are you acting so… so down?" I asked.

"I'm just not into this anymore, okay?" She asked. "I just want to go home."

I nodded, not really understanding what she meant but knowing that's all the information I was going to get out of her.

Not that I wasn't listening to Macey but I was more concerned with listening to my comms units.

Suddenly I heard Bex talk and I jumped.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Macey said. "Zachy's losing his touch."

"Shhhhh," I said and listened to Bex's conversation.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Bex ask.

"Well, I may have just activated your trackers," I heard a voice say that sounded very familiar. And I guess I was right, because Macey gasped and mouthed two words:

"Joe Solomon."

Author's note: I'm sorry! I know it's short. I feel so bad. Am I the only one who smiles crazily at the screen when I get a review? Please review and tell me your thoughts: Good and bad. I _really_ do appreciate it.

Love you guys,

_Booklover8_


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: The Chase

_The Chase: Baxter/Goode/Morgan_

_"Well, I may have just activated your trackers," I heard a voice say that sounded very familiar. And I guess I was right, because Macey gasped and mouthed two words:_

_"Joe Solomon."_

-_Baxter_

"We have trackers?" I asked.

In front of me was one of the bravest men I've ever known. Joe Solomon was here and I couldn't believe it. Mr. Solomon looked sleep deprived and over stressed. I guess being in a coma does that to you.

All Mr. Solomon did was nod and walk away. It took me awhile, but I finally noticed the comms unit in his ear. He must've been on it with us.

As soon as Solomon left, I started looking around again.

"Why don't we split up?" Liz asked.

I mentally cursed at myself for not thinking of that. I was off my game. I nodded and walked in the opposite direction.

That's when I saw her. She had dark, red hair (Probably a wig) and her normal blue eyes (But with fake glasses). She had a white T-shirt on with denim shorts and black converses with a plain black backpack on her back. How did I know it was her? I guess you could say, I just could tell, plus she was tailing a man. Not most teenage girls tail men 10 years older than them.

"I have Eyeball," I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zach jump and ask, "Where?"

I could tell Cammie was being stupid. She didn't even realize she had people on her tail. She wasn't even doing any counter surveillance (Although, the man she was tailing was).

"She just walked into the store on the corner," I answered. I didn't dare follow her in. If Cammie saw me, she'd make a scene.

"Red hair? Glasses?" Macey asked. I wasn't particularly happy with Macey. Out of nowhere Macey decides she wants to leave. Then she STILL has the nerve to stay.

"Yup," I answered.

I saw the Circle guy walk past the store. 10 seconds later Cammie also walked out, this time with a hat on.

"Oopsie Daisy," I heard through my comms unit. I heard Zach mutter a curse word in Farsi. Farsi seems to be his thing. I didn't know where Liz was, but I'm sure she probably just tripped on a flat surface.

_-Morgan_

_I followed him down the street keeping my distance. He used many (And I mean many) counter surveillance technics._

_Luckily, he still didn't see me._

_Sadly, I didn't know somebody else did_

I watched the man walk in and out of stores keeping my distance. I stopped and looked around. I felt…tingly? Something wasn't right, that was for sure. The man stopped. I walked past him. Somehow, I knew stopping right when he stopped would be a little suspicious, don't you think? I walked into a store on the corner and looked around, waiting for the man to pass. When I saw him walk pass, I bought a hat so it wouldn't look obvious that I was following him.

When I got outside, I looked around. He couldn't have gone far.

Something still wasn't right I could feel eyes on me. I could feel someone watching me.

For a spy, that's never a good thing.

I listened for anything unusual while still looking for the Circle agent.

"Oopsie Daisy," I heard someone say. I looked around and saw Liz on the floor, she seemed to have run into someone and then fell. Liz met my gaze and gave me a small smile.

It all mas sense now, the tingly feeling, that someone's watching me, it all made sense.

Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach and maybe Grant were here.

They were tailing me.

And I had no clue!

I looked around, looking for the rest of them and keeping an eye out for the Circle agent.

I found myself looking into the eyes of Zachary Goode, himself. Macey was standing next to him, staring at me. They were across the street.

Zach saw my eyes go wide.

Zach didn't see the Circle agent _behind_ him.

-_Goode_

Immediately, after Bex said she saw Cammie, I couldn't stop looking for her. I still couldn't see her when I heard Liz say "Oopsie Daisy."

I cussed in Farsi, Liz blew our cover.

I looked around for Liz but my eyes landed on a girl with red hair and glasses. Someone you wouldn't look twice at. That's how I knew it was her. It was Cammie

Cammie froze and looked around, her eyes landed on Liz. Realization hit her eyes, as she realized she had tails. The Circle agent that I saw her tailing was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't care at that moment, Cammie was here. Cammie met my gaze and her eyes widened.

I felt a tug on my shoulder and turned around to see a police officer.

Except, 5 minutes ago, he was wearing suit.

Except, 5 minutes ago, he was the Circle agent Cammie was tailing.

I felt Cammie freeze behind me.

"Sir, could you come with me?" Circle Dude asked.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Macey asked.

"Yes, this boy is a known criminal. He's got to come down to the station."

Lie.

I didn't do anything.

Stupid Mother.

I was sure my _mother_ sent him to get me. Why? I wouldn't know. My guess? Cammie's location, which, I didn't find out until just recently.

"But-" Macey started.

"But nothing, mam. The young man needs to come with me for questioning," Circle Dude replied.

The (fake) cop was reaching out for my wrist.

Which was now occupying a hand.

"Sorry, Sir but I think you must be mistaken." I heard Cammie's voice. Cammie was here. Cammie was next to me. Cammie was going to get herself killed!

"I am not," Circle Man said angrily, "This man committed a burglary last week. Now if you will come-"

"But Sir, he's been with me all week," Cammie smiled sweetly.

"No, he hasn't. Can you tell me where he was last?" Circle Dude asked.

"Can you tell us where the crime was committed?" Macey asked.

"Look, this young man," He said well taking my wrist and cuffing it, "needs to be taken for questioning. He will be reunited with you soon."

Circle dude took my hand out of Cammie's (Cammie keep the papers that were in my hand), turned me around, and cuffed the wrist.

Then he started dragging me away.

-_Morgan_

The Circle was taking Zach.

Why?

The agent was dragging him away.

I was about to go after him, but an arm around my waist pulled me back. I turned around to yell.

It was Joe Solomon.

He was awake.

"No," I yelled at Mr. Solomon, "You have to let me go after him!"

I turned around and kept struggling against his grip.

I felt the tears flood my face.

Zach met my eyes before being shut in the fake police car.

"I love you too," he mouthed.

And before I knew it, Zach was out of site.

I turned around and met Solomon's gaze.

"He was like your son, how could you let him go like that?" I yelled.

"Cammie," Solomon said, "calm down."

I looked down and felt bad. Solomon's arm vanished from my waist but I felt another grip on my wrist. I looked to my side and saw Bex. I felt myself breakdown and hug her. I didn't cry. I didn't yell. All I needed right then was a hug from my best friend.

Suddenly, I remembered the papers in my hand. I pulled away and looked down. I unfolded the papers.

The first one was a lined piece of paper that had Zach's hand writing on it.

_I Love You,_

_Don't do anything stupid._

_-Z_

I folded that page and stuck it in my pocket and then unfolded the next.

It was a missing poster.

With the name, and picture of, _Josh Abrams_ written on it.

My anger was back.

…

Author's note: Really proud of this; 1,336 words (excluding the author's note). Sorry it took so long but I re-wrote it many times; Reviews lately have been depressing. Please Review and tell me your thoughts.

Love you all.

BookLover8


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: The Reunions

The _Reunions_: _Morgan/ Goode_

_I Love You,_

_Don't do anything stupid._

_-Z_

_I folded that page and stuck it in my pocket and then unfolded the next._

_It was a missing poster._

_With the name, and picture of, Josh Abrams written on it._

_My anger was back._

Of course I wasn't angry with Bex or even Mr. Solomon. I was angry at myself. How could I let this happen? This was my fault. _Josh was missing because of me._

"How could I be so stupid?" I asked myself aloud.

"What are you talking about, Cammie?" I heard Macey ask.

I didn't even notice that Macey and Liz joined us. I couldn't believe I was so stupid to drag _so many_ people into my mess.

I looked up at her, tears still running down my face, and showed her the missing poster.

"This," I said showing it to her, "Is my fault."

"Cammie," Liz asked softly, "What are you talking about?"

I was about to reply when Solomon cut in. "You will have time to explain, Cammie, but right now we need to get _somewhere_ safe."

I couldn't believe it. They thought that just because Zach was captured that I was giving up. Well, let me tell you, that just makes me _more_ motivated.

I promise you, Zach, I _will_ come get you.

**Covert Operations Report**

By Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, and Elizabeth Sutton, (Known as 'The Operatives)

On the day of July 13th Operative Goode was captured by the Enemy.

Operative Morgan along with Operatives McHenry, Baxter, and Sutton were taken by Operative Solomon to (What we believe to be) a safe house.

There, Operative Morgan (With help from Operative Baxter) explained what happened.

…

We were currently sitting around a table in the safe house. By 'we' I mean Bex, Macey, Liz and me. Solomon left us alone to 'catch up' and he went to bed.

"I saw Josh," I told them.

Liz gasped and Bex nodded, telling me to continue.

I explained the conversation with Josh and told them that was why it was my fault. _The circle knew I saw Josh that night._ Then I explained the phone call with Zach.

"I guess you guys know the rest." I said.

"No we don't," Macey said. "What happened in New York?"

I sighed. I thought about Zach. Why were they after him? Shouldn't they have been after me?

I thought about all of them: Bex, who had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep; Liz, who also looked sleep deprived with her hair in a messy bun from being too busy looking for me to comb it; and finally, Macey who looked _fine_. I'm serious she looked like I hadn't affect her at all, like she's had enough sleep and hasn't stressed trying to find me.

"Cammie?" Bex asked waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"What about you guys?" I asked changing the subject, "What have you guys been doing?"

"Well," Liz started, "I have been tracking all Macey's savings and credit card accounts. Looking for you, who might I add, has taken a lot of money in West Virginia."

"I've been reading your CoveOps report looking for clues to where you are; while dragging this one along," Bex said pointing at Macey.

"Why would you need dragging along?" I asked turning my attention to Macey.

Macey sighed, "I've been wanting to leave."

I was about to reply but was interrupted by Bex.

"But why?"

She sighed again. She reached into her pocket and brought out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and I finally realized it was a letter.

_A letter signed by me._

-_Goode_

_Zach met my eyes before being shut in the fake police car._

_"I love you too," he mouthed._

_And before I knew it, Zach was out of site. _

I couldn't believe I let myself be captured. I can't believe it. I shouldn't have let my guard down in New York and took Cammie there, and then all of this wouldn't have happened.

I was currently in a police car, which I knew, for sure, was fake.

"Why am I here?" I asked the driver.

"Because of a burglary," he answered simply.

Lie Number one.

"Why I am _really_ here?" I asked.

"Your mother would see you."

Lie number two.

"See or interrogate?" I asked.

He sighed, "Which do you think?"

Now I know what it's like to get cryptic answers.

I groaned, this was going to be a long drive. I didn't know where headquarters was, but I still knew thinking about how my _mother_ was going to interrogate me the whole ride there was not going to be fun.

I don't really want to explain the whole trip. But we drove a while, took a plane (Sadly, I didn't get to see where we were going), then drove some more, and then we arrived.

The Circle Dude took me and _blindfolded_ me.

_What a jerk right?_

Then he took me somewhere (By foot). I could tell we walked into a building, and I _still_ didn't know where I was.

When he finally to the blindfold off, I was in a cell.

_With Josh Abrams._

Well my day just keeps getting better and better.

Author's note: Not as long as last chapter, but longer than the chapters before that. I decided to stop whining about reviews, because it probably just annoys you guys.

So, I'm just going to ask: Review? And Make my day?(:

…

Another Author's Note:

If you like Maximum Ride check out my one-shot (:

Also, I'm might be posting another GG story that takes place in the 2nd book, but not sure where I'm going with the story so I'm a little unsure if I should post the first chapter.

Well thanks for reading,

BookLover8


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Speechless

_Speechless: Morgan/ Abrams_

_-Morgan_

_I couldn't believe it. They thought that just because Zach was captured that I was giving up. Well, let me tell you, that just makes me more motivated._

_I promise you, Zach, I will come get you._

…

_Macey sighed, "I've been wanting to leave."_

_I was about to reply but was interrupted by Bex._

_"But why?"_

_She sighed again. She reached into her pocket and brought out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and I finally realized it was a letter._

_A letter signed by me._

I looked up from the paper, leaned back and shrugged. I honestly didn't feel bad, not one bit. The letter did what it was meant to do.

Bex looked up and glared, Liz looked at me and frowned, and Macey just leaned back and watched.

"Sorry?" I said.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it, Cam. I can't believe you, guiltying Macey into going back to Gallagher!" Bex hissed her voice full of anger.

"I was right, though. Wasn't I?" I was angry now too, "You need to go home!"

"I need to go home? What about you, Cammie? You need to go home." Bex yelled.

"No, Bex." Macey said calmly, "We need to go home."

"Look what you did!" Bex yelled at me some more, "Now Macey wants to leave us."

Macey was about to speak but I cut her off, "Bex, I need to do this. I need you guys to go home."

"Need?" Bex hissed, "Or want?"

"Want?" I asked slightly hurt, "You think I wanted to leave you, Bex? You think I wanted to just go without you?"

Bex calmed down now, "You left, Cammie. You just left without us, without a goodbye, without a word."

"Bex," I said softly, "I need to do this. This is something I need to do for me, please just understand."

I stood up about to go over to her but Bex was already by my side giving me a hug, Liz was next, and Macey just grinned and joined us.

So, yea, it just one big hug fest.

And I loved it.

Bex eventually let go and went and hugged Macey apologizing for not understanding, but scolding her for not showing her the letter sooner.

"Why didn't I get a letter, Cam?" Liz asked suddenly when she and I sat down.

I laughed, "Liz did you even think to check your email?"

"Well I-I gu-guess not," She stuttered. I laughed again.

"Why email me?" Liz said.

"Because I believed you'd be on the computer the whole time and you were, weren't you?" I laughed, "Yet you didn't think of checking your email."

Liz just blushed.

I smiled.

I missed my friends.

A lot.

That night I unpacked my bags, checked _every single piece of clothing_ for bugs (Found 3), and packed everything again. Although I only had a backpack, I managed to stuff a lot of clothes and disguises in it. Sadly, I had to do this as quietly as possible because my friends and Solomon were asleep. I opened the front door of the house slowly and as quietly as possible.

"Going somewhere?" Solomon said from behind me.

I honestly couldn't say I was surprised. Solomon was one of the best spies I have ever met, the only reason I got away the first time was because he was in a _coma_.

"Yeah, I'm going to save Zach." I said turning around and facing him.

"And you expect me to just let you go?" Solomon asked.

"Look, Mr. Solomon, I'm going to get answers, either you help me or you don't. What you do is up to you."

Solomon didn't say anything but he handed a phone. I looked down at it. There, on the phone, was a tiny dot on a big map.

It was Zach's signal.

Connected to Zach's tracker.

-_Abrams_

I looked up and for the first time in weeks I saw a person I knew.

But I wasn't exactly happy about it.

It was _him_.

She broke up with me for _him_.

She saw DeeDee and me of course but then she decided to come and rub _him_ in my face. She met _him_ at her _school_. Seeing her with _him_ at the festival didn't help me either. They almost _kissed_.

And here _he_ was.

It was a big surprise to me, because it was usually _her_. Not her as in Cammie, but as… well… I didn't exactly know her name.

She was evil and wicked. She asked me strange questions that I didn't have the answers for and she'd slap me every time I didn't know the answer. She punched me when I wouldn't tell her about Cammie. She hit me so hard that I had to eventually give in. I told her everything only leaving a few things out (Like the kissing for example). She laughed a lot during the story, like when I said Cammie's last name, _Solomon_. She looked thoughtful when I mentioned the martial art class Cammie took and the hidden stone in the gazebo, but what got me was the way her jaw clenched with I mentioned Zach.

I still couldn't figure out much about her, all I knew was that they called her _Goode_; I didn't understand much what it meant, like if it was a nickname or her first name or her last name. I thought maybe she was good, so they called her goody. Much later, I found this idea _really_ stupid.

"Mr. Goode," The man who brought Zach in warned, "I expect she will be here soon."

_Mr. Goode?_

Author's note: Seriously, I haven't updated since 8/6/11? I'm sorry. I will try to update soon, but I am very busy right now :/.

Review and make me smile? Please(:

Thanks for a 100 reviews, Love you,

BookLover8


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: To Agree

_To Agree: Morgan/ Abrams_

_-Morgan_

_"Look, Mr. Solomon, I'm going to get answers, either you help me or you don't. What you do is up to you."_

_Solomon didn't say anything but he handed a phone. I looked down at it. There, on the phone, was a tiny dot on a big map._

_It was Zach's signal._

_Connected to Zach's tracker._

I couldn't believe it; I looked up at Mr. Solomon.

"I will help you Cammie, but we have to make a deal," Solomon said.

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"You have to carry this," Solomon said holding out his hand.

"A panic button?" I asked. "You're trying to track me."

"Cammie, it has to have a tracker in it to work," Solomon said, "Don't worry, I won't follow you, it's just in case you need help."

"That's it," I asked, "I get to track Zach, if you get to protect me?"

All Solomon did was nod. I gave him a hug and left started to leave out the front door.

"Cam?"

I turned back around to see Solomon gone and Bex across the room, looking at me.

"You're leaving again?" She asked.

"I have to, Bex. I need to find him and get my answers." I said softly.

All she did was nod. She came up and hugged me.

Still in hug she said, "Promise me something?"

I nodded.

"Promise me you'll come back. I don't care if it's after 5 years, just promise you'll be back."

My eyes watered, "I promise, Bex, I promise."

I really hope I can keep that agreement.

_-Abrams_

_I still couldn't figure out much about her, all I knew was that they called her Goode; I didn't understand much what it meant, like if it was a nickname or her first name or her last name. I thought maybe she was good, so they called her goody. Much later, I found this idea really stupid._

_"Mr. Goode," The man who brought Zach in warned, "I expect she will be here soon."_

_Mr. Goode?_

Zach's eyes turned cold and stormy. He looked like he was about to punch a wall and all I could do is star like an idiot. The man eventually walked away.

Zach noticed me staring, "Do you need something?" He looked angrier than I'd ever seen him.

The thing was, I was angry too.

Mr. Goode? As far as I could tell, Ms. Goode wanted to hurt Cammie and 'Mr. Goode' was dating her.

"Mr. Goode?" I asked although I was still scared he was going to punch the wall.

He eyes filled with pain, but changed back to normal so fast I thought maybe I was mistaken.

He was about to say something when we both heard a voice, "Well, Well, Well."

We both turned to see Ms. Goode. "How are you doing, Zachary?"

Zach glared at her and looked away in disgust and again I was left staring stupidly.

"What do you want?" Zach asked.

"Tell me where she is Zach, that's it," Zach's mother said, "That's all and you can go."

Zach looked back at her and glared again, "You'll never find her. I'll never tell you where she is."

"We'll see." Ms. Goode said holding up what looked to be a silver cellphone. Zach's eye's widened. "See you soon."

Then she was gone.

"So you're using her then?" I asked gritting my teeth.

Zach looked at me with an amused expression.

"Do you need me to declare my love for her or is getting tortured to protect her not enough?" Zach asked.

I guess I could agree with that.

Author's note: Hi Guys. Thank you so much for reviewing I was so freaking happy, you have no idea. Although I haven't been updating a lot lately (I am seriously busy right now) I would incredibly appreciate if you would review again.

I did get a question about POVs; I put the last name of the person's POV at the top and right before their POV.

Love you all.

-BookLover8


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: The Spies

_The Spies: Abrams / Goode_

_"We'll see." Ms. Goode said holding up what looked to be a silver cellphone. Zach's eye's widened. "See you soon."_

_Then she was gone._

_"So you're using her then?" I asked gritting my teeth._

_Zach looked at me with an amused expression._

_"Do you need me to declare my love for her or is getting tortured to protect her not enough?" Zach asked._

_I guess I could agree with that._

-Abrams

The cell was extremely boring and my only company was him.

Who is he? Well 'he' is Zachary Goode: Cammie's current boyfriend.

"So," I said, "That was your mom, huh?"

Zach looked about ready to punch me in the face. He looked at me from across the cell, glared, and nodded.

"Why is she like that? Why does she want to hurt Cammie?" I asked.

Zach sighed, "That really isn't any of your business."

"Hey," I said angrily, "I'm stuck in this cell too. I deserve to know."

"Hey, Josh," Zach said obviously amused, "You know spies?"

I nodded, "Cammie mentioned them once."

I thought about the stone in the gazebo where Cammie and I used to pass notes.

"Really?" Zach asked surprised.

"Never mind," Zach said shaking his head, "Well I'm a spy."

I was about to laugh. A spy? Yea right and I'm a prince.

He laughed, "You don't believe me?"

"No Duh," I said.

"Need me to prove it?" Zach asked entertained.

Sadly, I nodded my head.

Soon enough he had me flipped over on the ground, out of breath.

He laughed as he went to sit in the corner of the room; I went to the other side, sat down, and faced him.

"You should see Cammie do that," Zach laughed, "It's her signature move.

"I know," I said.

Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently I scared her once so she decided to flip me over," I laughed.

Zach smiled sadly, "That sounds like Cammie, alright."

"So Cammie's really a spy?"

Zach nodded, "Well a spy-in-training but yea; she's one of the best."

"So what's the plan?" I asked, "You know, if your mom comes."

Zach sighed and looked up at me, "Take the pain and never give in."

I nodded.

"You never answered my question," I said.

"What question," Zach asked.

"What made your mom this way?"

Zach sighed (Gosh, this guy sighed _a lot_), "My dad died on a CIA mission when I was small. My mom blamed the CIA for his death, although he screwed up all on his own. She was angry and wanted nothing to do for the CIA so she went rouge and joined the Circle. She went hungry for power and eventually was made head of everything.

I was about to say something when the guard we saw before walked in, grabbed Zach and dragged him out.

Oh, great.

-_Goode_

The slap to face brought unbelievable pain; my vision started to go fuzzy and my body was aching. The hit to my stomach conveyed an explosion of pain, agony blasted into my body at full speed. Torture. Pure Torture. I was miserable. I kept having to remind myself, this was for Cammie; it was all for her.

Cammie, the girl I was absolutely in love with.

So, I sat there, chained to a chair, and waited for her, my _mother_'s, next torture method.

_I have to get out of here._

"Take him back to the cell," My mother said.

The goons dragged me, blindfolded (_again_), and dropped me off (Taking the blindfold with them) in the cell next to the one and only Josh Abrams.

"Dude, are you alright?" I heard Josh say, but at the moment I couldn't really process the words.

Then my world went black.

Author's note: Sorry, it's short, but I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews I LOVE THEM! I tried to update as fast as I could. Please do, Review.

Love you,

BookLover8


	30. Chapter 30: The Plan

_The Plan: Goode/ Morgan_

_I have to get out of here._

_"Take him back to the cell," My mother said._

_The goons dragged me, blindfolded (again), and dropped me off (Taking the blindfold with them) in the cell next to the one and only Josh Abrams._

_"Dude, are you alright?" I heard Josh say, but at the moment I couldn't really process the words._

_Then my world went black_.

_-Goode_

I woke up sometime later.

"Thought you were a goner," I heard Josh say.

I sat up and blinked a couple times trying to clear my eyesight, "How long have I been out?"

"About a day, left you some food," Josh said pointing to a spot near my leg.

"Um, thanks," I said not sure what else to say.

Josh kept staring at me.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked frustrated.

"No, just, you were really beaten, huh?"

I didn't understand until I reached up and touched my head felt a cut from the knife my mother used.

I sighed and went on eating the disgusting food.

When I was done I sighed again and looked over at Josh.

"We've got to get out of here," Josh said, although he was trying to hide it, I could tell he didn't want to be my mother's next victim.

I sighed and started looking around.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

I 'Shhh' ed him and crushed any and all bugs I found.

Josh was looking completely confused.

"I crushed all the bugs," I explained.

He still didn't get it.

How stupid could this guy get?

What did Cammie ever see in this guy?

"Bugs?" I sighed, "Listening devices?"

He nodded as he mouthed, "OH."

"So," he said, "You have a plan?"

"Sure," I said. And technically I would.

As soon as I thought of one.

_-Morgan_

_"Promise me you'll come back. I don't care if it's after 5 years, just promise you'll be back."_

_My eyes watered, "I promise, Bex, I promise."_

_I really hope I can keep that agreement._

I really shouldn't have been there. I don't even know why I was there, I just was. It was long past 9/ll, the falling of the twin towers, yet I still couldn't shake the feeling I needed to be there. Maybe it was because I felt bad. Maybe it was because I knew what it was like to lose I parent. Somehow I just knew being here was right. The memorial site was beautiful, really, the reflecting pool, the museum, etc.

I turned around as someone tapped my shoulder. I sadly can't say I was surprised, I turned back around and faced to reflecting pool.

"What are you doing here?" I heard the familiar voice say.

"Honestly?" I said, "I have no clue."

"Aren't you on the run or something?" He asked again.

"Yeah," I sighed. I turned to face him.

"Why are you here?" I said softly.

"You're not the only one who's lost a parent, Cammie," Jonas said.

"What happened?" I asked, although I already knew most of the story. He was, after all, there for a reason.

"My mom is a spy and my dad _was_ a firefighter," Jonas said, "He went up to help and never came down."

I didn't know Jonas well, but I knew what it was like to have a parent risk their life and then never come back; never knowing exactly what happened.

"Ever since," Jonas said, "My mom doesn't seem to think anyone can live up to him, not even me."

Jonas' brown hair was blowing in the wind, his eyes glistening with tears; I didn't hesitate at all as I gave him a hug.

I pulled away and looked him in the eye, "Although I don't know you very well Jonas, I'm always here, you know, if you need to talk."

He nodded slowly and started to walk away.

"Thanks, Cammie," Jonas said cracking a smile.

"Anytime," I grinned.

"Now," Jonas said, "I believe it's time for you to break my best friend out of Circle jail."

I look skeptically at him, "What you'd get me? And how did you access it?"

He grinned at me and handed me what looked to Circle headquarters blueprints.

"How did you even know where Zach is?" I asked.

"Don't ever underestimate a nerd, Cammie," Jonas said walking away.

"Oh and Cammie?" Jonas yelled from his spot across the street, "I wouldn't mind if you said 'Hi' to Liz for me either."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Now it was time to make a plan…. And find a way to New Mexico.

Author's note: So fricking so it so fricking LONG to update. Let's just say Homework Sucks. Annnnd I've been really lazy. Sorry? Please do Review it means sooooo much. I loved seeing all your reviews from last time. I will try to update soon!

Love you guys!

BookLover8


	31. Chapter 31: Faults

_Faults_

_Morgan:_

Faults. Every human has them. It's what makes us, us. Yet, I couldn't shake this feeling that something was goings to go wrong. The plan had to be foolproof; in and out. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to make a mistake, because just like others I had _faults_.

I was rethinking everything. This whole time, I could have had help. I could have been done by now. But I kept ignoring the message everyone was trying to send: I had _faults. _

And this Zach thing, this was all my fault.

And if I screw up again, it will be all my fault.

I couldn't help but look down at the tiny piece of paper in my hand Obviously Jonas' handwriting. In a Perfect rectangle. With such a Helpful message.

_You don't have to do this alone_

I traced the writing and couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe he was right.

My hands were dead steady as I picked up and the phone and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>As if abandoned warehouses weren't creepy enough, try being alone. In the dark. With a terrorist group after you. Pleasant, right?<p>

As if I was creeped out enough, imagine how I felt when I was tackled and wrestled to the ground.

"You're bloody lucky I'm not a terrorist."

Bex had pinned me to the ground and was currently sitting on my back, pulling my head up by my pony tail.

And then she flashed me a grin.

I couldn't help but grin back.

"CAMMIE!" I heard Liz sequel across the room.

"SHHH," Macey said rushing over to Liz and coving her mouth. "Could you get any louder?"

Liz shrugged her shoulders. Macey sighed. She and Liz made their way over to us and both looked at Bex with expecting expressions. Bex, reluctantly, got off of me and I was immediately pulled off the ground and smothered with hugs.

"Well, Cammie, I did expect other people but not a full on family reunion." Grant grinned from the doorway, carrying a black duffle bag, and walked towards us.

We all separated when we saw Grant standing in front of us with his arms open.

"Grant, stop scarring these girls for life," Jonas said rolling his eyes, but still grinned at the sight. Jonas walked forward and joined us.

"Is this it?" Jonas asked expectantly.

"No, Mr. Solomon's coming, right, Cammie?" Bex countered.

"No," I said, "The Circle knows Solomon too much and they know our other relatives too. We're on our own."

We all couldn't help but glance at each other as we all sat down around our materials.

First I laid out the base's blueprints. I could see them calculating our chances, our way in, our way out, and our strategy.

Jonas then opened his large briefcase. It contained comms, cameras, Napotine patches, and his laptop.

Grant opened his duffle bag and brought out many things; a gun and (very sharp) knife for each of us, a small bottle of pills, panic buttons, and clothing.

I couldn't help but feel that maybe the stakes were too high and we might not be enough.

And then Macey grinned and said, "Let's get the gang back together."

* * *

><p><em>Goode:<em>

Josh Abrams is most idiotic person in the whole universe.

And I'm not just saying that because he dated Cammie.

The guy couldn't shut up. I got a feeling he talked when he was nervous.

"Do you guys have awesome gadgets?"

"Do you travel a lot?"

"Where is the CIA headquarters at?"

"How do you choose who you work for?"

"Why don't you agree with your mom?"

"First of all, maybe. Second, duhh. Third, why would I tell you that? Fourth, I don't know."

I ignored the last question, trying not to strangle him.

"Are you always this angry?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"What does Cammie see in you?'

I had to try my hardest not murder the kid, right there and then.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Guys my writing has kind of sucked and I'm not exactly happy with it. I had no plot, my characters are not very well written, my chapters are still not long enough, and I'm not very descriptive. I hope my writing improved. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys stopped reading, seeing as how long ago I updated. But I'm trying. I do hope you review and tell me if I did any better.<p>

Questions that have nothing to do with anything at all:

Have you guys read the heist society books? I loved them.

Do you guys watch Doctor Who? I started a couple months ago and feel in love.

Do you watch Sherlock? I have only watched the first 2 episodes, but I found it amazing.

Are you guys into Percy Jackson? 'Cause I'm dying for the next book.

If you do answer the questions please do include what you thought of the chapter, I'm open for compliments (Wink, Wink, motivation) but advice helps a lot also.

**To those amazing readers, who are still sticking with me.**

**-BookLover8(;**


	32. Chapter 32: The Rescue

_The Rescue:_

The building was trembling, shaking like never before. People were everywhere. Screaming, running, trying to get out alive, and there was Zach Goode & Josh Abrams right in the middle of it all with no way to escape.

_Goode:_

"What do we do?" Josh asked, his voice trembling.

"I don't know." I answered slowly. For once in my life, I had no idea what to do and it terrified me to no end.

"Good thing I'm here then," A very familiar, very British accent said.

"Bex Baxter," I said excitedly, "I don't think I've been happier to see anyone in my entire life."

"Don't let Cammie hear you say that," Bex said jokingly as she opened the lock to our cell.

"Cammie's here?" I asked confused.

"Of course she is. You think she'd miss out on something like this. We've been working on taking down the circle for ages.

"Here," She said handing Josh and I comms units, "put these in your ears."

"Miss me?" I asked.

I heard a chuckle on the line. "Nice to hear your voice too, Zach" I heard Jonas say, "How was prison?"

"Let's just say, some bail money would have been appreciated."

"Guys you might want to get out of there soon, unless, you know, you want to die." Liz chimed in.

"I agree with whoever that girl was, let's get the heck out of here," Josh said.

And then we ran for our lives.

"Here," Bex said handing us both waters, "The meeting point should be coming up."

I looked behind me and watched as the building I just spent the few days locked up in crumpled to the ground.

"How'd you do it?" I asked Bex.

"I'll explain it when we get there, let's just keep moving."

So we walked on.

"Did you pick the farthest meeting place possible?" Josh asked and as much as I hated the guy, I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Yes."

"Why?" he complained.

"Because of that," Bex answered pointing to the plane that flew over as straight for the Circle base.

As we turned back to start walking again, we could hear the giant explosion from the bomb that was just dropped on the base.

"wh-" But I couldn't finish my sentenced because up ahead stood two helicopters waiting for our arrival and when I looked around I could see the one person I'd been wishing to see for weeks.

"You guys took forever," Macey said as we approached them.

"You look horrible," Cammie said, smiling at me.

"Thank," I answered, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

And then she laughed and it was the best sound in the universe.

Then she hugged me, pecked me on the cheek, and turned to Josh.

"I'm sorry that you got caught up in this," Cammie apologized.

"It's fine. Can we go home now?" he asked looking back to the helicopters.

"Sure," Grant said leading him to the first helicopter with Liz and Jonas trailing behind.

Bex, Macey, Cammie, and I boarded the second. Somehow I wasn't surprised when I heard Solomon in the front seat say, "Well, I'm glad you're not dead."

Cammie held my hand the whole ride through.

"Is someone going to tell me how you did it?" I asked about halfway through.

"Well," Cammie started, "It wasn't as hard as we thought it would be."

I gave her a look, "I'm joking," Cammie smiled, "Well actually I'm not."

"The real problem was stealing the explosives." Macey started.

"There was a lot of security," Liz explained, "But we managed it."

"How?" I asked

"Well while you were stuck in a cell with Josh, (I groaned) Cammie finally came to her senses and called us." Bex continued.

…

"The explosives are made in high-tech lab near Death Valley," Liz pointed to the map that lay in front of the group.

"Well that sounds cheery," Grant pointed out.

"Zach is being held here," Macey pointed to empty desert area in New Mexico, "And we need to get to him as soon as possible. Who knows what they're doing to him."

"So what's the plan?" Bex asked.

"Liz," Cammie asked, "Can you hack into the lab from New Mexico?"

"Only of you give me access. You have to plug this into the server room and that is going to be heavily guarded. After that I can have access to the cameras and elevators."

"So how do we get in?" Macey asked.

"Journalist exclusive?" Bex asked.

"Only if we can get them to believe that," Cammie clarified.

"Worth a try," Macey said.

"How do we get in to the server room?" Grant asked.

"Take out the guards?" Bex asked.

"By take out, you mean-"Cammie started.

"Knock out, not kill," Bex said unamused.

"According to my resources, there's a shipment of explosives we could use going out tomorrow, we take out the security detail and we get the explosives."  
>…<p>

"So you stole the explosives?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but our plan didn't exactly go as planned." Cammie said.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"Well no high tech lab wanted a journalist snooping around." Bex explained.

"So what'd you do?"

"We hot-wired the truck at a gas station; I planted some explosives on the left side of the Circle building, away from the cell, and then came and saved your butt." Macey stated.

"Well my butt thanks you," Cammie hit my arm, "No, but seriously thank you."

Bex grinned, "You're welcome."

"But why didn't you guys infiltrate and arrest these people?" I asked, "Now some are going to get away and the Circle is not destroyed."

"We were a little busy at the moment," Cammie answered, "But we'll get there."

After we landed and Josh and I were treated for our injuries, Cammie and I made our way to the roof. She set a picnic blanket down along with a basket.

"Are you going to be okay?

I pointed at myself, "Spy."

She laughed and grabbed my hand, "I'll take that as a yes."

For once, in what seemed like forever, I actually felt like maybe everything was going to be okay.

Wow, that was really cheesy.

Author's note: Thanks for sticking around guys. I'm sorry it took me over a year to finish these. I wanted to finish this before the next book came out, but that obviously didn't happen. Thanks for all the support and advice. Let me know what you thought(:


End file.
